1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a photoluminescence display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Due to recent advances in technology, thin and flat display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrowetting display device, and an electrophoretic display device, are widely used. Each display device includes a non-self-emission display panel and a separate backlight unit that may provide light to the display panel. The backlight unit provides a white light to the display panel and the white light is converted into light of a specific color by a color filter in the display panel, and thus a viewer perceives the light of the specific color.